


More Fun in the Sun

by SilverNoteXIII



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Getaway, Steve wants to relax, Suggestions of Beach Sex, Vacation, Workaholic Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:13:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverNoteXIII/pseuds/SilverNoteXIII
Summary: No SI or Avengers business while on vacation. But Tony has snuck in some research to make this tropical getaway a little more exciting.





	More Fun in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> A 500 word fic in celebration/honor of reaching 500 members on the "Put on The Suit (18+)" Stony Discord server.  
> Thank you to my friends who made great editing suggestions before I posted this!

“Stop working.” 

Tony groans, his head dropping back against the chair as his tablet falls onto his thighs. 

“I’m looking over a blueprint for an SI office in –”

“That’s still work, Tony. We agreed, no working on this vacation.”Steve snatches the StarkTab off Tony’s lap before the other man can react. “Not only that, you have five international news websites open, and one for...”He taps the screen, then hands the tablet back to Tony, blushing bright red. “We are not having sex on the beach.”

“What could be more fun than that on an island vacation?” Tony’s sunglasses cover his eyes, but Steve can imagine the playful expression that matches the wide grin. 

“I thought our luxury suite was great. I won’t have to hear you complain about sand in uncomfortable places if we have sex on that amazing mattress.” 

Tony mutters something that Steve doesn’t quite catch, but it makes him smirk while his boyfriend pokes at the tablet screen again, closing the aforementioned websites. 

“Whatever happens, the team can handle it.” He extends his hand across the short distance between them, catching one of Tony’s wrists and pulling it off the tablet, weaving their fingers together. “We need this vacation, you said so yourself. Try to relax.” 

“You’re right. You’re right!” Tony shuts off the tablet and drops it in a backpack beside his chair. They’re silent for a long while, hands linked, enjoying the sound of the ocean waves and the picturesque sight of the Bora Bora horizon. 

Steve glances over at Tony. He can’t remember the last time he or Tony had a chance to be so relaxed: date nights rarely made it outside New York, and Steve didn’t travel with Tony on SI business. They had been desperate for alone time outside the United States.

“What if I rented an island for a few hours?” Tony blurts suddenly. “I am a shareholder. I doubt anyone is going to be using it.” Steve stares at the side of Tony’s face for a moment, until the other man lifts his sunglasses to make eye contact. There’s a long pause while they blink at each other, unsure what to say next.

Steve breaks first, a grin splitting his face as he doubles over in laughter. “Okay, babe,” he says between chuckles. “I’m going to go for a swim.” Steve leans over and kisses Tony, quick and sweet, before standing to walk to the shoreline. He turns his head to look down the beach in either direction. “You know… I’m sure I saw an empty spot along the beach when we were walking earlier. It would be easy to miss. What with that short trail that goes past some trees and bushes. Maybe I can show it to you before the sun goes down.” 

Tony watches Steve walk down to the water. After a moment, he leans back into his chair with a satisfied smile and pulls his sunglasses back down over his eyes. 

Best vacation ever.


End file.
